


that one thing he hates

by darligndarlight



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Character Study, Gen, lots use of sick word sorry, tsubasa makes appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darligndarlight/pseuds/darligndarlight
Summary: Hikaru is not sick.(Or, maybe, he hates being the one who is sick)





	that one thing he hates

Hikaru is _not_ sick.

He is _not_ sick even he really needs to snort his watery nose. He is _not_ sick even that one part in his head felt dreading. He is not _not_ even he has to inhale as deep as he can, to breathe.

Hikaru is totally, surely, _obviously_ , not sick.

Not when he has an individual schedule, without the other MooNs’ members, and looks uncool in front of all the staff that work hard for today’s shooting. The readied property doesn’t look easy to arrange, also the decoration that was hanged in a place that high. It surely needed a pack of giant men to hang those. The producer has a huge, dark eye bag under and Hikaru feels that he was have a very bad day.

Hikaru can’t be sick today. It doesn’t matter how his body reacts any way it feels. It will only trouble other people.

Troubling others is probably his nature. He is aware that he is clumsy, inane, too content to be cautious around his surrounding, and also impulsive. He tries really hard to change it, bit by bit, after really being addressed by Daikoku President. He just can’t prevent people to be troubled. But, _burdening_ others because of _his illness_ is the other thing that he hates.

(Especially after his mother cried, in his third time he had an attack, seven years ago. Or that one time when Tatsu jumped off the cliff –that could really kill him in the process- for such a local belief of leaf which is fake, _what a stupid musclehead_ , to cure him.)

“Hikaru-kun, you don’t look good?” Tsubasa’s words sound more like a question. Hikaru startles a bit, waking up from his thoughts, and cover it with grinning sheepishly. Tsubasa’s face expression looks concerned and Hikaru feels more pathetic than before.

“Ahahaha, I’m perfectly fine, Tsubasa-chan! Look at me, I can still do tumbling,” Hikaru does a tumble perfectly, like every single time he had to get away from that question. Tsubasa yelps, equally surprised. “I am suuuuper healthy. This morning even Pea-chan told me to drink his peach milk!”

In the back of his head, he kind of hears Tatsu said _you stole it from him, you stupid._

Tsubasa’s horror expression fades away but still, there is that worried look. She looks like forcing her laughter and apologizing for his sudden behaviour to the staff there. Hikaru laughs hard and apologizes also. Ah, one good thing, the producer is smiling now.

“Alright, Hikaru-kun. If you don’t feel well, please tell me,” asks Tsubasa after the staffs work back. Hikaru gives his thumbs up and laughs a little, at least untul Tsubasa turns her back and talks to other.

His little circus then maybe, affects his head a little. Vertically rotating for 360 degrees was not worth for a pounding headache that begins to come.

“Hah…” Hikaru sighs, leaning his body on his director chair that was prepared for him. Quietly, he wipes his nose with the rim of his long shirt and starts to breathe harder. He doesn’t want to be seen with others when he is… not sick.

(One morning, the fourth day he was in hospital for his fifth attack, he repeated what an actor been saying in the televion on his assigned room. _I can do it, because even if I can’t do it, I still can do it because I believe that I can._

His mother said it was a suggestion. Young, little, sick Hikaru believed in the power of suggestion.

Grown, still sick Hikaru doubts it, yet hold on to his little hope.)

Of course, he is not sick. Because even if he is sick, he can’t. Covering his illness with twenty four-seven cheerful face won’t be a problem, not if compared to the worried looks that casted to him (or the guilty feeling when people are sick worried with his condition).

Maybe he can live just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading. this is my first fanfiction (also yay bpro!) so i'm sorry if there was any error. hikaru is such a bubble of joy, we all know he didn't deserve that illness. please kindly leave comments!


End file.
